The Sports Festival
by x-X-xPaperXButterflyx-X-x
Summary: It's Shibusen's first EVER Sports Festival! From the Relay Race to Bread eating ! Reviews are adored!
1. Prologue

**Hiiii Everyone!**

**This is my debuit into writing fanfiction. I've never written anything for fun before so be nice 'Kay? I'm sorry i don't have more to post but i put alot of work into writing the first chapter as soon as possible. I hope you'll enjoy this litle prologue for now.**

**~Kimiko**

* * *

_**The Sports Festival**_

_Prologue_

Summer had come to Shibusen, the perfect time to enjoy the outdoors, but it was almost sunset and most of the students were heading home with their partners.

"Man I'm exhausted…" A boy with pure white hair yawned as he walked home. An ash-blonde girl who was walking with him looked up.

"Soul remember, it's you're turn to cook dinner tonight, I won't be happy if you fall asleep as soon as we get home!" She warned.

"Yeah yeah, I know." He sighed. He didn't want to have the spine of Maka's latest hardcover imprinted in his skull. He rid himself of the thought and looked up. "Hn? What's that?"

It seemed to be a poster put together by some other students. It was bright and full of colours, as if to easily catch the eye of a passer-by.

_**Shibusen Academy's 1**__**st**__** annual Sports Festival **_

_Come one Come all_

_Test your athletic abilities!_

_~The Red Team V.S. The White Team~_

_Sign up TODAY!_

Now that he thought about it, he had heard something about Shinigami-sama deciding to have something like this when Azusa-san gave him a report on the residents in the countries under jurisdiction of the Asia branch.

"Looks like fun" Maka chimed.

* * *

**Ohhhh look at purty button~! Reviews a LUVed~**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Sports Festival**

_Chapter 1_

_*Pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi*_

"Mnhhhhhh" Soul groaned as he was shaken from the comfort of his unconsciousness. Trying to shut out the trilling of his alarm clock, he stuck his head under his pillow. His peace only lasted a few more minuets until his door burst open.

"Soul! Get out of bed and get some breakfast now! Or did you forget that today the events start!" Maka came running in. He laughed to himself, by the look of her uniform she just got out of bed herself. "C'mon get dressed quickly." She urged, straightening the pink ribbon on her collar.

"Fine. I'll be out in a bit." He mumbled, running his fingers through his messy hair.

They had barely made it to the front steps of Shibusen when the shouts of a blue-haired wannabe ninja echoed all the way down to the next block.

"I, THE GREAT BLACK*STAR, WILL TAKE YOU ALL DOWN SINGLE-HANDED. THEN I WILL SURPASS THE GODS!"

Black*Star.

He was jumping up and down on a pillar above the front of the school. His partner Tsubaki stood on the ground below him, trying to calm him down but also trying to apologize to others confused by his actions.

"Hey Tsubaki!" Maka said as she walked over.

"_Ohiyo_ Maka-Chan…" Tsubaki turned to greet her. She was a little red in the face from all the commotion. Black*Star must be _really_ trying her patience this time.

"Is he _really_ going at it this early?" Soul looked up, it was too early in the morning for him to get _this_ kind of headache.

"Ohhh~ It's just that he so excited about the prospect of a competition. He's been up all night." She complained as she rubbed her temples and straightened out her skirt.

"Kyahahahahaha~~"

"Jesus, _Already!_"

"Damn, He is disrespecting the perfect symmetry of my father's school!"

Maka's head whipped around to see Death the Kid and his weapons Patty and Liz Thompson approaching them.

"Oh, Kidd, Patty, Liz! Good morning!" She waved.

"It _was _a good morning, until _his_ insolent shouting ruined it. I'm almost happy we're a few minuets late." Kidd hung his head.

"AHAHAHA! We were late because big sis wouldn't leave her room. She was going on about not wanting to break a nail." Patty giggled like usual. Liz wasn't as optimistic.

"Well it's good that everyone is here." Maka concluded.

"HYAHA! Don't forget about me!" Black*Star jumped down from his perch.

"Oh like we would forget about _you_." Soul sighed.

"H-Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Black*Star seemed slightly pissed.

And everyone else burst into laughter.

A few hours later, almost the entire student body was gathered outside the school.

"Sup! Yo! Hello everyone~! I hope you all are psyched for our first sports festival~!" Shinigami-Sama cheered. Many claps and cheers erupted from the crowd. "Good~!" He clapped his large foam finger-like hands together "So~ without further ado…."

"_Let the festival BEGIN~!"_


End file.
